Electronic headsets, such as virtual reality headsets or augmented reality headsets, attach to a user's head and may be worn for extended periods of time without being removed. The electronic headsets are designed so that light does not enter an interior portion of the electronic headset and a user is able to see a display.
Due to this design, air is often unable to flow within the interior of the electronic headset when worn by a user, which can result in the display screen of the electronic headset fogging up. Venting that can help reduce or prevent the fogging of the display screen on the electronic headsets may be desirable.